zeldafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Schloss Hyrule
Schloss Hyrule ist ein wiederkehrender Ort der Zelda-Reihe. Es ist das Königshaus von Hyrule und das Zuhause von Prinzessin Zelda und ihrer Familie. Jedes Spiel, das ein Schloss Hyrule enthält, kennzeichnet einen anderen Plan. Im Schloss befindet sich der Thronsaal. Auftritte ''A Link to the Past [[Datei:SchlossHyrule(A_Link_to_the_Past).png|thumb|left|156px|Schloss Hyrule als Artwork aus ''A Link to the Past. Auf dem Bild sieht man, wie Link zum Schloss eilt.]]Schloss Hyrule wird inmitten Hyrule aufgestellt und scheint der Sitz der Regierung sowie das Haus von Prinzessin Zelda zu sein. Während des Spiels, muss Link in das Schloss bei mehr als einer Gelegenheit einbrechen. Er erreicht den Eingang durch einen geheimen Durchgang auf der Ostseite des Schlosses. Das Schloss hat insgesamt sechs Flächen, einen Hof und einen Burggraben. In der Schattenwelt befindet sich anstelle des Schlosses Ganons Pyramide. Wenn Link zuerst durch den geheimen Eingang in das Schloss reinkommt, findetthumb|right|162px|Der Vorgarten des Schlosses er seinen Onkel tödlich verwundet nahe dem Eingang. Bevor er stirbt, gibt er Link seinen Schwert und Schild. Link findet Prinzessin Zelda. Nachdem der Morgenstern-Soldat besiegt worden ist, begeben Zelda und Link sich zu einem geimnisvollen Durchgang in den Abwasserkanälen. Später im Spiel, nachdem sich Link das Master-Schwert aus den verlorenen Wäldern holt, muss er zum Schloss Hyrule zurückkommen, um Prinzessin Zelda zu retten. An der Spitze des Turms trifft Link Agahnim. Jedoch ist er zu spät, weil Zelda bereits in die Schattenwelt teleportiert hat. Link benutzt das Master-Schwert, um Agahnims Magie gegen ihn zu lenken. Nach seiner Niederlage schickt Agahnim auch Link in die Schattenwelt. ''Ocarina of Time [[Datei:Schloss-Hyrule(Ocarina_of_Time).png|thumb|left|210px|Schloss Hyrule erstmal in 3D-Ansicht in ''Ocarina of Time.]]Schloss Hyrule wird westlich vom Todesberg und gerade direkt im Norden der hylianischen Steppe aufgestellt. Der gesamte Vorhof wird von Wachen patroulliert. Schleichend erreicht Link den Eingang zum Hofbereich, der Tag und Nacht geschützt wird. Tagsüber jedoch ist der Wachsschutz ein wenig lockerer und Link schleicht sich hinter den Patrouillen entlang und trifft Prinzessin Zelda im Burghof. Hier erzählt Zelda Link über die Prophezeihung und dass sie an ihren prophetischen Träume glaubt. Später greift Ganondorf das Schloss an, worauf Zelda und Impa flüchten. In der Zukunft liegt das Schloss in Trümmern. ''The Wind Waker thumb|right|Schloss Hyrule im tiefem Meer.Schloss Hyrule liegt am Grund des Meeres; ein Portal, das zu das versunkene Land von Hyrule führt, wird nahe dem Turm der Götter entdeckt. Nach der Ankunft ist Schloss Hyrule im zeitlichen Stasis gefangen. Nur die Haupthalle, die einen Geheimdurchgang zu einem Raum enthält, in dem das Master-Schwert sich befindet, und ein kleiner Hof können besichtigt werden. Wenn Link das Master-Schwert von seinem Sockel zieht, wird der Fluss der Zeit wiederhergestellt und ermöglicht, dass eine Horde von Moblins und dunkln Wächtern, die das Schloss im Angriff genommen haben, als der Fluss der Zeit gestoppt wurde, aufwachen und sich als potentielle Gegner herausstellen. Während des Spielverlaufs, wird ein Bereich außerhalb des Schlosses, sowie Ganons Turm zugänglich gemacht, damit Link es genauer erforscht. Four Swords Adventures The Minish Cap Schloss Hyrule, gelegen in der nördlichen Region von Hyrule, hat eine ziemlich große Rolle im Spiel. Twilight Princess [[Datei:SchlossHyrule-Artwork(Twilight_Princess).png|thumb|154px|Ein Artwork von Schloss Hyrule aus ''Twilight Princess]][[Datei:Dach-von-Schloss-Hyrule.png|thumb|left|182px|Der Dach von Schloss Hyrule in Twilight Princess]]Schloss Hyrule befindet sich im Herzen von Ranelle und befindet sich somit in der Mitte von Hyrule. Innerhalb des Schlosses lebt Prinzessin Zelda, die von Zanto und von Ganondorf gefangengenommen wird. Früh im Spiel wird Link in einen Wolf verwandelt und wird durch Schattenwessen in den Schlosskerker geworfen. Wolf-Link kannt durch Midnas Hilfe entkommen. Ganondorf dringt in das Schloss ein, nachdem er aus dem Schattenreich durch Zanto entkommen konnte. Das Schloss wird durch ein magisches, goldfarbiges Kraftfeld umgeben, das jeden möglichen Zugang blockiert. Nach Zantos Tod verwendet Ganondorf Zantos Kraft, um sich wiederzubeleben. Das Schloss ist das letzte Dungeon des Spiels und der Bossgegner ist Ganondorf selbst und Link muss ihn in zwei verschiedenen Formen besiegen: Ganons Marionette - Zelda und das Schattenbiest: Ganon. Nachdem Ganons Marionette den Kampf verliert, verwandelt sich Midna in ein riesiges Monster und befreit Zelda von Ganondorf. Zelda ist zwar noch nicht wach, aber Ganondorf verwandelt zu einem Schattenbiest. Verliert er diesen Kampf auch, wird Zelda wieder wach und Ganondorf verwandelt sich in seiner göttlichen Form. Midna verwandelt sich erneut in einen Monster und greift Ganondorf nochmal an. Daraufhin verschwinden Link und Zelda plötzlich. Die beiden erscheinen auf den Ebenen von Hyrule durch eine Teleportation und beide betrachten das Schloss von außen. Das Schloss kracht in sich zusammen nach einem Kampf zwischen Ganondorf und Midna. Ganondorf erscheint ebenfalls auf den Ebenen und hält Midnas Helm in der Hand. Er zerbricht es, als Zeichen dafür, dass man Ganondorf nicht so leicht besiegen kann. Nach einer Pferdeschlacht verliert Ganondorf erneut und es kommt zu einem Schwertkampf zwischen Link und Ganondorf. Wenn man das Schloss genauer betrachtet, kann man erkennen, dass dieses Schloss auf den von The Wind Waker vom Aussehen her teilweise basiert. Die Musik, die innerhalb des Schlosses gehört werden kann, ist eine instrumentierte Version von Schloss Hyrule aus The Wind Waker. ''Spirit Tracks'' [[Datei:Schloss-Hyrule(Spirit_Tracks).png|thumb|left|225px|Das Schloss in Spirit Tracks]]Schloss Hyrule wurde im neuem Hyrule gebaut und ist das Königshaus von Prinzessin Zelda. Zu Beginn von Spirit Tracks muss Link eine Prüfung abschließen, indem er mit seinem Zug von seinem Dorf nach Schloss Hyrule innerhalb von 300 Sekunden fährt. Die Struktur ist dem Schloss in Ocarina of Time ähnlich, da es einen Markt in der Nähe des Schlosses gibt. Interessant ist, dass es über Prinzessin Zeldas Thron ein Buntglasfenster gibt, welches ein Bild von Tetra beinhaltet. An der Rückseite des Schlosses findet sich eine Strecke, die zum Turm der Götter (Spirit Tracks) führt. ''Breath of the Wild :''Siehe: Schloss Hyrule (Breath of the Wild) thumbAls die Verheerung Ganon vor einhundert Jahren nach Hyrule zurückkehrte, übernahm er über die Macht von Schloss Hyrule. Von dort aus sendete er die Flüche, die dich Wächter übernahmen und die Recken in den Titanen ihre Leben kosteten. Seither hängt Ganon wie ein Geschwür an Schloss HyruleKönig Hyrule in der Zitadelle der Zeit. Bis zum heutigen Tage kämpft Zelda gegen Ganon, in Schloss Hyrule. Vor der Verheerung war Schloss Hyrule einst das Wahrzeichen des Königreichs Hyrule. Das Schloss Hyrules ist in der Mitte des Landes zu finden. Es ist umgeben von den Wäldern, dem Todesberg, dem Dorf der Orni, der Wüste, dem Vergessenen Plateau, den Zwillingsbergen, sowie von dem Gebiet Ranelle. Bildergalerie Schloss-Hyrule(Four_Swords_Adventures).png|Schloss Hyrule in Four Swords Adventures Schloss-Hyrule-Vorgarten.png|Der Eingang zum Schloss in The Minish Cap ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' Schloss_Hyrule_BoTW.jpg|Schloss Hyrule in Breath of the Wild Schloss_Licht_Ganon.jpg|Schloss Hyrule mit Ganons Aura in Breath of the Wild Blick auf Zeldas Turm.jpg|Blick auf Zeldas Turm Zeldas Zimmer.jpg|Zeldas Zimmer Zeldas Labor.jpg|Zeldas Labor Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Orte in: Spirit Tracks Kategorie:Orte in: Twilight Princess Kategorie:Orte in: The Minish Cap Kategorie:Orte in: Four Swords Adventure Kategorie:Orte in: The Wind Waker Kategorie:Orte in: Ocarina of Time Kategorie:Orte in: A Link between Worlds Kategorie:Orte in: A Link to the Past